xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiho
Shiho (シホ, Shiho) is a kunoichi from Konohagakure who works in the Konoha Cryptanalysis Team. Personality Shiho is an upbeat, cheerful girl who appears to be attracted to Shikamaru Nara. When Shikamaru told her he would return to the Cryptology office when he learned anything new, Shiho refused an offer to go home from her boss. Instead, she fixed herself up in a mirror, intending to see Shikamaru again when he returned. Shiho also blushed when Shikamaru accepted her offer of accompanying him back to Tsunade's office. The side text on chapter 407's cover page, which Shiho appeared on, mentioned compared to how excited and nervous she gets around Shikamaru, decoding messages is no problem. Appearance Shiho has light blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail with occasional strands sticking out. Her eyes are obscured with her swirl-tinted glasses. She wears a white lab coat over her red dress and puts on her forehead protector backwards, as a sash around her waist. Abilities Shiho is level-headed and, despite being young, is quite competent as a decoder. She helped both Shikamaru and Naruto Uzumaki in code-breaking, and was able to figure out Jiraiya's code based on the information she was given. She also appears to be quite intelligent, offering sound advice when Shikamaru and Sakura discussed the meaning of Jiraiya's message. Considering she's of Chunin rank, she must have some type of skills. Part II Pain's Assault Shiho was first shown trying to help Shikamaru decode Jiraiya's message about Pain. She informed Shikamaru that they couldn't decipher the code without a key, likely known by someone Jiraiya was close to. Once the code was cracked, she accompanied Shikamaru to Tsunade's office, and later tried to help Shikamaru and Sakura determine the message's meaning. She was with Shikamaru and his father when Konoha was destroyed, and survived the blast. In the anime, it was revealed that Shikamaru broke his leg trying to protect her. Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha Main article: Past Arc: The Locus of KonohaIn the anime, she briefly appeared with Shikamaru as they were trying to sort out salvaged photos of villagers in order to give them back to their rightful owners. When Naruto asked where he could find any tulips in bloom, Shiho pointed out they are a romantic flower representing eternal love, all the while blushing and looking at Shikamaru.2 Paradise Life on a Boat Main article: Paradise Life on a Boat In Other Media Movies Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Shiho can been seen amongst the villagers. Trivia * Shiho shares her name with her seiyū. Naruto15319345.png Naruto15319369.png Naruto15319393.png Naruto15319417.png Naruto15319441.png Naruto15319465.png Naruto15319489.png Naruto15319513.png Naruto15320545.png Naruto15320569.png Naruto15320737.png Naruto15320761.png Naruto15320785.png Naruto15320809.png Naruto15320833.png Naruto15320857.png Naruto15320881.png N15409025.png N15409001.png N15408137.png N15408113.png N15405401.png N15405377.png N15405353.png N15405329.png N15405305.png N15413153.png N15413129.png N15413105.png N15413057.png N15413033.png N15411281.png N15411257.png N15410801.png N15410777.png N15410753.png N15410729.png N15410705.png N15410681.png N15410657.png N15410633.png N15410609.png N15410585.png N15410561.png N15410537.png N15409025.png N15409001.png N15408137.png N15408113.png N15405401.png N15405377.png N15405353.png N15405329.png N15405305.png N15417977.png N15417953.png N15417569.png N15417545.png N15417521.png N15417497.png N15417473.png N15417449.png N15420041.png Scene12481.png Scene12457.png Scene12433.png Scene12409.png Scene12385.png Scene12361.png Scene12337.png Scene12145.png Scene12121.png Scene12097.png Scene12073.png Scene12049.png Scene12025.png Scene12001.png Scene11977.png Scene11953.png Scene11929.png Scene11905.png Scene11881.png Scene11857.png Scene11833.png Scene11809.png Scene11785.png Scene11761.png Scene11737.png Scene11713.png Scene11689.png Scene11665.png Scene11641.png Scene07849.png Scene07825.png Scene07801-1.png Scene07777-0.png Scene07753-0.png Scene07729.png Scene07705.png Scene07681.png Scene07657-0.png Scene07633-0.png Scene07609-0.png Scene07585-0.png Scene25153-0.png Scene25129.png Scene25105.png Scene24937.png Scene24913-0.png Scene24889-0.png Scene24865-0.png 17 (2)-1498826423.PNG N39506188 (105).png N39506188 (104).png N39506188 (103).png N39506188 (102).png 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0867.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0866.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0865.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0864.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0851.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0802.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0801.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0800.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0781.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0770.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0767.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0769.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0768.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0766.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0765.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0764.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0763.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0758.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0757.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0654.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0653.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0652.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0651.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0650.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0641.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0595.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0594.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0593.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0640.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0388.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0797.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0639.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0885.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0390.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0592.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0385.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0391.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0389.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0638.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0886.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0393.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0392.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0387.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0884.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0386.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0905.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0384.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0383.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 1128.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0950.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0949.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0948.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0947.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0944.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0943.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0942.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0915.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0914.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0623.jpg 232 The Girls. Get.Together 0622.jpg Category:Naruto Universe Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Ninja Category:Military Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Humans Category:Glasses Category:Chunin